kingofthehillfandomcom-20200223-history
Hank's Dirty Laundry
Hank's Dirty Laundry is the twenty-ninth episode of King of the Hill. It was first aired on March 1, 1998. The episode was written by Jonathan Aibel and Glenn Berger, and directed by Shaun Cashman. Billy West and Lynne Thigpen guest star. Synopsis Hank reacts with horror when he notices Peggy hanging his underwear on a clothesline for all the world to see. Peggy explains she was forced to do so because the dryer has broken down. Hank agrees the time has come to replace the old unit. He and his family travel to the Mega Lo Mart, where Hank lectures a salesman on the benefits of purchasing a propane-fueled dryer. Peggy and Hank eventually settle on a Spinmore. When it comes time to make the purchase, Peggy convinces her husband it is in their best interest to pay for the dryer by applying for the store's credit card. But the salesman informs the Hills that their application has been denied due to bad credit. Hank discovers that the source of his problem is Arlen Video, which claims Hank owes forty dollars for a tape that was never returned. At the store, a clerk explains that computer records indicate the film in question is Cuffs & Collars. Hank emphatically denies ever renting the tape and is horrified to discover it is an adult title. Meanwhile, Bobby mistakes his parents preoccupation with the matter as preparations for his upcoming birthday. Peggy pressures her husband to pay the forty dollars so they can buy the dryer. But Hank refuses, again insisting he never rented the tape. Dale states that Hank has been pulled into a systematic computer network programe designed to target and rob random people he calls "The Beast". Hank quickly dismisses his friend until he get a call from an adult video service who got his information from the video store. His problems increase when his name ends up on a pornography mailing list and adult paraphernalia begins arriving in quantity. An outraged Hank gathers the materials and makes an attempt to return them to the post office. But officials insist the source of the problem is the company from whom Hank first "purchased" pornography. Hank travels to the municipal garbage dump where he buries the adult materials in the trash. A police officer notices a petroleum based byproduct amongst the materials and, noting it is being disposed of illegally, demands to see Hank's license. Hank runs off. At his wits' end, Hank creates a petition that urges citizens to boycott Arlen Video, only drawing further attention to his most embarrassing predicament. Hank decides to put "The Beast" on trial by taking the video store to court. A short time later, Hank receives a delivery of pornographic tapes. An attached note, signed anonymously, states that, "the answer is in the tapes." Hank views the tapes, confident the answer does indeed lie within. Later, in small claims court, Hank tells a judge he did not rent the tape. To prove his case, Hank displays Polaroid photos of scenes from the movies. He points out that the star of Cuffs & Collars, Fernanda Valley, made a triumphant return to her profession and got a tattoo on the occasion of her eighteenth birthday, which is visible in Cuffs & Collars. Valley turned eighteen two weeks after Hank supposedly rented Cuffs & Collars. The judge agrees and rules in Hank's favor. At the end, a guy leaves another note in cereal killer letters saying " Congradulations - a friend." then it shows that the mystery guy who wants the pornos back was Bill and Bill steals them back at the end of the court case. Later, Bobby is overjoyed when he sees the dryer being delivered, convinced it is his birthday present. Notes *The song where Peggy sings in the car is "Playing with the Queen of Hearts" by Juice Newton. *Even though Cuffs & Collars is the only film seen in the episode, there were more that Bill let Hank borrow which are called Jail Bait, Hung Jury and Illegal Entry. *When Hank is watching the movies he closes the door and locks it, yet Peggy is able to open it from the other side. *The ending song is a funky-sultry-sexy version of the Theme song *When Peggy sees Hank shake his pen, she thinks he masturbating. *Luanne is drawn wearing pants later in the episode because it was written that she pull keys out of her pocket. Her standard outfit does not have pockets. *Because of this episode, Many fans has question about how Cuffs and Collars even got to Hank rent list even though Hank had never heard of it. *Some viewers have speculated that Bill rented the movie under Hank's name and never told anyone about it. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2